The Daughter Of Evil
by Satoshi Vampire A
Summary: UA. Este es mi primer Songfic espero sea de su agrado. Kari Yagami. Es una hermosa princesa de 14 años en el trono de un lejano país. Su sirviente; Tai le cumple todos sus caprichos. Pero los mimos de Kari terminaran por convertirla en leyenda, como una verdadera Hija del Mal.


**Kari Yagami…La hija del mal**

Song: The Daughter of Evil – Vocaloid

Anime: Digimon Adventure 1 season.

Song-Fiction by Sato Vampire

_**Dedicated to…**_

Isanami Echien y Haruka Evans y a todos los seguidores del TaiKari ^^

.

.

"**Risas agudas" Ya arrodíllense ante mi.**

_**Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar**_

_**Del esta traidora inhumanidad**_

_**Yacía en aquel castillo para gobernar**_

_**La princesa de 14 años de edad**_

Su nombre era Kari Yagami. Niña virtuosa y hermosa como mismo ángel. Sus ojos de tono carmesí fueron rubíes que a más de uno atraparon en su encanto. Sus cabellos castaños fino como hilos de teja o caoba fueron la esencia de la misma canela pues su encendido tono los hacia verse igual. Su piel cremosa rosada tan fina como el durazno fruto de virtud que al igual que la princesa resulto.

Mas sin embargo todo aquellos era ilusión, pues aquella, perversa que demonio resulto…

_._

_._

_Los lujosos muebles eran su comodidad_

_Su sirviente a lado le era similar_

_Su caballo adorado era Josefine_

_Poseerlo todo le hacia sonreír._

_._

_._

Y desde pequeña fue la princesa heredera al reinado de aquel lejano reino dentro de la inhumanidad…sus sabanas de seda y sus juguetes de porcelana fueron la muestra de su completo ánimo mismo que elevo, la apuesta a muebles y joyas de gran valor cuando dejo de ser una nena para convertirse en princesa de 14 años de edad. Esa fue la edad en la que la joven subió al trono de ese reinado. De su familia no se supo mas, que el vestigio cuando ella sentó en el trono reclamando suyo aquel reino.

_._

_._

_Los lujosos muebles eran su ambición_

_Su siervo era uno de iguales rasgos_

_Su amado corcel era josefine._

_._

_._

Desde que pudo recordar la princesa siempre conto la compañía de un fiel siervo. Un joven mayor que ella de rasgos tan similares con los de la noble niña, que muchos jurarían su unión sanguínea. Sin embargo el mismo muchacho había sido criado en sabanas humildes como muestra de su jerarquía definida.

Este joven campeón no solo era su criado y servidor. Su fiel guerrero y asesino resulto siendo su lealtad capaz de acabar primero con su vida que con su princesa. Criado exclusivamente para ella fue de la princesa propiedad de un modo similar a sus tesoros y corceles los cuales se sumaban día a día sin importar nada su costo y su valor.

_**/**_

El mismo día de amanecer su sueño término, por su siervo quien el desayuno preparo. Marchando como servidor a su señora su deber debe cumplir. Este joven de rizos castaño opaco sus ojos caoba de serio mirar y dispuesto a su labor. Su entrada al cuarto de su lady de inmediato y a su puntualidad, sus ropajes dignos solo de su estatus, listo a levantar a la pequeña.

"**Mir lady su desayuno eh traído…por favor despierte de su sueño de placer…"**

Fue recibido por un golpe de parte de aquella amada princesa tirana. Las sabanas tiraron su bandeja regando sus contenidos en el suelo y sus ropajes. El pobre lacayo sin opinar…miro derrotado a su razón de ser.

"**Mi inútil juguetito, mira que mal terminaste" ^_^ **

Fueron las palabras que su ama y señora dirigió sin soltar, su malvada y cruel sonrisa. En serio que desgastaba. Digno eran los caprichos de una simple y malcriada niña de su edad.

_._

_Poseerlo todo le hacia sonreír_

_._

Vestida y servida dispuso a comer el nuevo desayuno que su fiel servidor de pelo castaño trajo para si. Sin pensar en el estado de este pobre lacayo y servidor.

El nunca atreverse a rengar. No por temor ni rencor, mas fue el amor y lealtad, que por la malagradecida niña sentía en lo mas profundo de su ser. Él siempre la admiraría y serviría por k el amor y el deseo fueron los sentires que ocultos bajo eses serio mirar mantenía para poder ocultar mejor sus deseos de poseerla para si.

La joven tirana que mas alegría daba el humillar y maltratar al joven servidor, era aun mejor que las emociones de este a su persona. Ella era egoísta mimada y sin moral. Igual podía golpearlo que abrazarlo por igual. Pues desde pequeña ese siervo fue su propiedad.

"**Perdone mi interrupción mi lady, pero el deber real le apremia. Sugiero termine sus dignos alimentos para poder comenzar."** Su fiel sirviente le recomendó apenas ella pudo permitir.

"**Tanto me interesa esa u otra petición viniendo de tu ser. Recuerda tu lugar y déjame merendar."**

_._

_._

_Yacía en aquel castillo para gobernar_

_La princesa de 14 años de edad._

_._

_._

Aun su misma mano derecha la tirana negó petición o cualquier otra opinión de parte de su servidor. El solo existía para servir no hablar, el hablar era reservado a los piropos y mimos que el desafortunado entre comillas dedicaba a la joven malcriada. Ella le encantaba que le besara sus pies como fiel canino.

Esas emociones eran como miel. La princesa malvada degusto, un par de ocasión la piel del varón servidor y paladín. Ella nunca pensó en sentir algo por el. Más allá del lujo y placer de abusar de su persona.

Su adolescencia y lo que ello traía, no tardarían en hallar nuevos placeres que poder explotar de ese joven servidor al cual solo su alias _**Tai**_ se dignaba a mencionar.

_._

_Poseerlo todo le hacia sonreír._

_._

_._

Ser una princesa de joven edad era su deber…servir a su reino y a su gente con benigna. Cualquier líder noble debía recordar siempre este deber. La realeza no debía de exceder sus peticiones. Puesto su país, era su responsabilidad.

Mas sin embargo la princesa Kari no entendía cosa que no fuese de su propio interés. Su vanidad y avaricia le hicieron ser cruel y despiadada como cualquier varón tirano de mayor edad.

"**Muévete gran torpe, trae mis sandalias de fina seda y divino bordar." **La princesa ordeno a su servidor. El joven de inmediato atiende a su lady.

"**Mil disculpas mi señora, es que usted tiene muchas sandalias, que me es difícil a mi encontrar las que su persona desea." **

"**Deja los halagos perro servidor. Ten el honor de tocar mis bellos pies y calza mis nuevas sandalias."** Era uno de los pocos privilegios que ofrecía a su servidor.

Aun siendo esto un leve contacto, suficiente es para que el leal siervo pueda degustar, el placer y el sentir que ofrecía tan acción. Los pies de la princesa son más suaves que las nubes del Edén.

Su idolatría a su señora era su perder. Pues el fiel lacayo era grave su obsesión. Ella era divina y en serio era de admirar. Más sin embargo de él nunca lo será.

Golpes cortaron su fantasear por parte de su señora. Ella le recuerdo su deber y este presta de inmediato su atender. Eso olvidando el sangrar de su nariz.

"**Termina tu deber inepto servidor. Y presta tus ropajes a cambiar. No me servirás si tu ropajes no cambias."** Firme su señor apresta su atención. Pues su servidor también es su campeón. Su armadura y capa debe de ceñirte, si a la corte de su dama pretende aparecer.

_._

_._

_Si el dinero escaseaba no era de importar_

_Bastaba con tirar de una cuerda y ya esta_

_Y en cuanto a la gente que este en mi contra de mi_

_De todos ellos yo me desharé…_

_._

_._

Esa mañana la princesa atender a su fieles seguidores debe. Mas sin embargo, los pobres incautos llevaran mas opresiones que bendiciones.

Allí sentada en su trono sabedora del país a poseer. La princesa de 14 años sonrió con cinismo anunciando su disposición a atender de sus súbditos.

A lado de su trono, cerca de un rincón de oscuridad. Surgió la silueta, de un poderoso caballero. Su armadura de negros y oscuros aceros y telas. Firme se paro a lado de su señora.

Su aspecto espanta a mujeres y niños por su aspecto despiadado. Más sin embargo el velo de misterio envuelve la capa que cubre su rostro.

Suponer haremos al mirar, a la sombra que envuelve a este paladín, mechones de castaño la pista nos darán. Si aciertan conmigo se darán cuenta que es el mismo servidor, que en esta mañana la princesa jugueteo. Ahora como fiel señor. Dispuesto a atender a su obsesión.

La princesa sonrió mas al ver a su campeón, él era su amigo, su familia y su "amor". Jugaría con el hasta su misma muerte. Sus juveniles pensares embobaban a la joven con juegos perversos para poder disfrutar mas de su servidor.

Una diabólica sonrisa se dibujo en su bello rostro.

_._

_._

_Si escaseaba el dinero escaseaba no era de importar,_

_Ella lo tomaba no importaba a quien._

_._

_._

"**Mi señora y gobernante…le pido piedad."** Una joven mujer de cabello carmesí. Sus ropajes de humilde linaje y su pose de rodillas suplicante a su majestad, solo pedía clemencia a la demonia que sentada en ese trono se ocultaba detrás de la hermosa mascara de la princesa juvenil.

Esta escena se estaba haciendo costumbre en la corte real. Puesto que la gente comenzaba a perder sus bienes incautado, por la corte real.

La princesa de 14 años, elevaba sus impuestos con más y más regularidad. Llegando a asfixiar a su pobre pueblo.

La joven tirana miro gustosa a la mujer suplicante, pidiendo salvase su fuente de trabajo y manutención. La florista más grande de su ciudad. Su nombre era Sora y carmines eran sus cabellos.

La causa de su mal situación…su negocio y propiedad…a la princesa su erario iban a parar. Y de la pobre mujer esa misma noche a la calle iba a dormir.

La princesa, soberbia en sum mirar, se paro en alto de su trono dejando su figura. Y en breve y tajante dirigió estas palabras.

_._

_._

_**Ya arrodíllense ahora.**_

_._

_._

El mirar de la pobre Sora congelo en breve, pues esta orden le quito lo que con años ella y su familia levantaron.

Lo único que cambio en la pobre mujer, fue su sentir que dirigió de inmediato a su señora. **"Maldita sea usted y su reinado. Tirana." **

Mas sus blasfemias se fueron con ella, al ser echada de la corte por los soldados de la princesa. Misma tirana solo rio, pues su poder sin igual tenia. Mas su siervo y campeón, solo miraba a veces vacilante sobre su sentir, a la cruel princesa de nombre Kari.

_._

_._

_La maldita flor y de fragante olor_

_Con hermosos y vivos colores_

_Rodeada de frutos tristes a su alrededor_

_Que se hicieron nutritivos y se pudren hoy._

_._

_._

Esta despiadada acción, volvió a repetirse una y otra vez. Hasta que el pueblo comenzó a maldecir a aquella que en el trono se sentaba degustando, a expensas de su gente. Maldita entre su gente, a ella esto no importaba, pues sus riquezas aumentado habían ya. Y su poder usando comenzó, para afianzar su trono y sin discusión.

Su servidor de nombre Tai, aun mirando claro su actuar, no dejo de amar a Kari ni de luna ni de sol.

Era clara su obsesión, la princesa de 14 años lo embrujo. Su joven belleza, su delicada apariencia y sus encantos féminas, fueron la cadena perfecta, para someter al guerrero que aguardaba en su interior.

Ella sabia que de un tajo el la acabaría, y mas su risa fue al ver que Tai domado quedo.

De modo similar, la malvada princesa, aseguro, la lealtad de sus seguidores. Ella nunca seria desafiada, no sin sangre derramar.

_._

_._

_Ya arrodíllense ahora._

_._

_._

_La maldita flor y de fragante olor_

_Con hermosos y vivos colores_

_Rodeada de hierbajos tristes a su alrededor_

_Que se nutren y se pudren hoy._

_._

_._

Tirana mas fue en su actuar, pero de hipócrita fue su mascarada, al enfrentar, a sus iguales de naciones vecinas, los cuales ofrecían posibles uniones y negociaciones.

Muchos verían esto como buena ventura para sus pueblos. Más Kari la princesa malvada, solo veía más riqueza donde explotar. Y puede que nuevos servidores igual.

_._

_._

_La princesa más tirana comenzó a amar_

_A un hombre de azul al otro lado del mar._

_Sin embargo fue a primera vista su amor._

_Pero de la mujer de verde él se enamoro._

_._

_._

La reunión de nobles se alzó. Los señores y ladys convivieron y dialogaron. Fue cuando la princesa Kari conoció al noble Matt. Y de inmediato cayó enamorada de él.

"**Saludos mi lady, mi nombre es Matt soy el príncipe del país Azul"** Se Presento ante la soberana Kari quien el sonrojo no pudo ocultar.

En esta ocasión, no fue algo como Tai. Era amor genuino sin ningún mal por perversión plausible. El noble Matt era diferente. Tal vez algo distinto de lo que ella acostumbro. En verdad que se enamoro hasta llegar a la obsesión.

_._

_._

_La princesa más tirana comenzó a amar_

_A un hombre de azul al otro lado del mar._

_._

_._

Fue el amor de Kari por el noble Matt, lo que hirió de lleno al pobre Tai. Sus años de servir y de admirar a aquella joven de maldad. Finalmente iban a terminar.

Fueron estas causas su dolor, hasta el punto de llorar pro primera vez. Su mujer no era suya el solo era un bien, uno desechable y que podía hacer.

"**disculpe noble paladín"** La voz de una doncella le llamo.

"**Usted mande mi lady."** El campeón se inclino ante una joven noble de vestimentas de tonos verdes, mas sus cabellos largos eran de un lila que contrataban a buen ver. Sus ojos café claros, distaban de un sentir distinto a la mirada perversa de su señora. ¿Eran estos, ojos llenos de PUREZA?

"**Mi nombre es Mimí, soy la doncella de la nación Verde…"** fue su corta presentación ante el guerrero de castaños rizos.

Lo único que el guerrero negado podía hacer, era buscar amor en una doncella del verde País. Mas sin embargo esta joven sus planes de amor ya tenían un claro objetivo.

_._

_._

_Sin embargo fue a primera vista su amor._

_Pero de la mujer de verde él se enamoro._

_._

_._

La princesa Kari conoció el rechazo, al saber que aquellas noble Matt, su corazón a la doncella Mimí le dio. La doncella del país de Verde era a quien el amor, del príncipe Matt iría. Más no para la malvada y tirana Kari.

Este fue un duro golpe al orgullo y vanidad. Per mas fue a al sentir y el corazón de aquella joven llena de ambición.

El cielo fue infierno para la despiadada soberana, y fue mas al descubrir lo de su servidor quien negando todo lo que pudo. No consiguió evadir su ira.

"**Idiota eres, y mísero como un perro hambriento." ** Los golpes que la joven dirigía al rostro del joven lograron derribarlo.

El joven paladín recibió un corte en la mejilla, producto de los anillo y uñas de su princesa, quien su odio y rencor descargo, su ira se libraba sobre el pobre servidor.

Este campeón, daría batalla a cualquier adversario. Sin embargo nunca podría levantar ningún reclamo ni resistencia, su señora era su mandar. Ella le mataría y este ni la manos metería.

Era triste para el. Pues en parte el dolor de su delicada princesa fue culpa suya en parte. Merecía cada golpe que ella le descargaba, que importase si sus ojos arrancaba con sus uñas o su rostro descarnaba. El merecía eso y más por atreverse a lastimarle.

El no pudo hacer nada. Prefería morir antes de insultar de nuevo a su princesa. Ella era mal y despiadada, era una tirana y pronto seria algo aun mayor. Y el la seguiría amando y sirviendo sin importar que se convierta en un mismo demonio.

_._

_._

_La princesa en su envidia de pronto llamo_

_Al campeón que ambiciones compartía._

_Dijo esto con una voz pacifica_

_Destruye el país de verde Ve sin preguntar._

_._

_._

"…**Como usted lo ordene. Mi Lady…"** Decidido a enmendar su falta a la princesa Kari. El campeón Tai dirigió a los ejércitos reales. Invadir y destruir el verde país. Eso seria el precio del rechazo a la princesa Kari y su amor ciego y terco por aquel príncipe de azul.

Tai vacilante en principio. Pues la primera prioridad, su señora dejo más que claro.

"**Mata a la doncella de verde con tus propias manos."**

Tai blandió su espada. Si para recibir el perdón de su princesa, la gente de la nación verde y la doncella Mimí debían de morir. Que así fuese.

_._

_._

_Muchas casas fueron derrumbadas de una vez._

_Muchas vidas se perdieron, quien lo iba a saber._

_Pobre gente que pago con todo ese dolor._

_Pero la princesa…ella se salvo._

_._

_._

"**Quien anda ahí…"** Mimí huía en los bosques de su nación, huyendo de los soldados reales. Su tierra devastada y muerta su gente que terrible destino, todo por la orden de una princesita de 14 años de edad.

Mas la sombra tras un árbol le hizo detener. Revelándose en su armadura el campeón Tai. Mimí pensó que su salvación era, pero no fue así.

Tai miro vacilante mientras la joven doncella esperaba animosa su llegar. Derramo lagrimas cuando su hoja desplego.

_._

_._

_Pero la princesa ni ella se salvo._

_._

_._

"**¡Nunca vaciles tu lealtad sirviente!"** El golpe de la princesa tuvo mayor fuerza al usar la empuñadura de su espada. El rostro de Tai sangrado fue. Y este no pudo negarse a ser humilladlo de nueva cuenta. Su castigo estaba completo. Volvía a ser el leal juguete de la princesa malvada."

_._

_._

_Ah es hora de la merienda._

_._

_._

Kari satisfecha por su actuar, demostró que no tenia rival y que para todo su fiel Tai habría de actuar. Era invencible y gracias debía a él.

El digno servidor había probado su valor. Su lealtad a su princesa siempre fue. Y la prueba en una cesta le entrego.

Kari no podía estar más que feliz. Su sirviente predilecto le había complacido. Sus intenciones entendió y ella acepto.

En la hora de merendar…ella compartió su festín con su siervo y permitió jugar con ella por primera y única vez.

"**Con quienes tu lealtad, noble servidor mi adorado campeón."** Pregunto más que vanidosamente. El poder la extasió.

"**Con usted mi señora. Primero morir que ser corrupto de espíritu"** El campeón dejo claro su renovada lealtad. La princesa más feliz quedo. Solo una cosa le falto.

"**Besa mis pies, degusta de mi piel y de mi persona, siervo. Nuca a nadie daré lo que te ofrezco a ti. Tu será mio y solo mio."** Despechada o enloquecida, la noble princesa de 14 años se entrego a su siervo y campeón, un joven 3 años mayor que ella.

"**Mi deber será morir por usted si así lo desea."** El excitado Tai no pudo contenerse a la hora de besar los nobles pies de su señora. Su fantasía se hacia realidad. Esa muestra traería consigo el resto de su humanidad y con ello, la virginidad de la princesa. Suya al fin, podía morir feliz. ^^

_._

_._

_La maldita flor y de fragante olor dentro de una maniaca combinación_

_Aunque es una flor de muy hermoso resplandor_

_Sus espinas pueden provocar muerte y temor._

_._

_._

Ella se entrego cuantas veces quiso al siervo y guerrero que degusto en todo momento de sus carnes y de su esencia. Quería ser el dominante y sus roles invirtió con la princesa.

La noche llena de blasfemia y de pecado, fue más que digno atributo de la maldad. Ya no era la joven malcriada de infantil capricho. Ahora era hija del mal. ^^

.

.

_La maldita flor y de fragante olor dentro de una maniaca combinación_

_Aunque es una flor de muy hermoso resplandor_

_Sus espinas pueden provocar muerte y temor._

_._

_._

Al final de todo. Fueron sus vicios, abusos y opresiones los que gestaron el odio y rencor de su gente. Incitándose así la idea de la revolución. Pronto su misma gente se voltearía en su contra y aquellas personas que destruyo, la destruirían a ella.

Porque ella ya no era una soberana sino una tirana. La sangre de miles de inocentes teñía sus manos. Ella ahora era; hija del mal

_._

_._

_Para acabar con la princesa y su maldad._

_La gente finalmente se tuvo que levantar._

_Los rebeldes que liderados, fueron._

_Por una mercenaria de armadura carmesí._

_._

_._

Las personas que la princesa agredió, pronto unidos se alzaron, un ejercito de rebeldes, que con el tiempo amenazo al corazón mismo del reino y su labor.

Entre ellos se encontraba el príncipe Matt. El noble azul buscando la venganza. La muerte de su amada vengar, y contra la princesa él iba de actuar.

La guerrea de armadura carmesí, una mujer de cierta familiaridad. Solo sus cabellos rojizos son de conocer. Se trata de Sora la primera en derrotar.

Ambos lideraban el motín, que por objetivo era tomar el país, envuelto en una guerra sin cuartel, por un lado ellos por el otro la maldad.

_._

_._

_Todas las personas que se quisieron unir_

_Consiguieron envolver por completo el país._

_Con la guerra larga casi sin llegar a un fin._

_Los soldados no pudieron sobrevivir._

_._

_._

La revolución estallo con fuerza y rencor. Todo quería acabar con el mal. Sus seguidores fueron acabados por igual. Sus nobles y soldados, fueron los primeros en caer, solo su guardia quedo en su palacio, siendo tomado por la fuerza, sitiando a la princesa y su guerrero personal. En pie de guerra ellos pelearían o caerían.

Nunca su princesa iba a caer, no sin antes morir. Tai sabia su deber, mas se arrepentía que todo esto pasase ante que Kari su amor entregar. Si tan solo pudieran escapar.

_._

_._

_Finalmente el tribunal rodeado termino._

_Sus sirvientes escaparon por temor._

_La princesa fina y delicada al final_

_Fue atrapada y no pudo escapar._

_._

_._

Tai su deber tenia claro, morir antes que su princesa. Eso debía ser. Al final solo el y su señora quedaron en ese sitio. Siendo su huida cada vez menos posible. Sin saber que hacer el joven guerreo su espada empuño. Moriría por Kari mil y un veces. Pero al menos quería asegurarse de ponerla a salvo.

"**Mi señora los distraeré cuanto pueda…por favor, use el pasadizo y escape. Pronto." **

"**¿Huir… a donde?"**

"**A un país lejano donde pueda vivir en paz. "**

"**A otro país. Nunca. Este…este es mi país, yo soy la princesa."** Kari en su delirio, negaba la realidad y su crudeza.

**Pero señora…**

"**No….esto no es más que una revuelta. Ve y aplasta esa revuelta. Destruiste un país por mi, hazlo ahora y ya." **

"**Mi señora…no es una revuelta….es una revolución."**

La princesa sin escape ordeno tajante a su siervo abriese camino en el pasaje. Siendo este un engaño, y siendo encerrado por su señora. Ella lo puso a salvo y seria quien enfrentaría a sus rebeldes. Mismos que venían por su cabeza.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Oh pero si no es un hombre…**_

.

.

Fue su respuesta ante la mujer que dirigía la revuelta. La misma florista humilde de quien se burlo hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Pero mas fue su necedad al mostrarse sumisa. Ella nunca se doblegaría ni siquiera por ser despachada por la turba. Mas sin embargo sus captores tenían algo mejor en mente. Y presa la tomaron para ser juzgada por sus crímenes

.

.

_La maldita flor y de fragante olor_

_Con hermosos y vivos colores_

_Es para ella aquel lugar_

_Que de a poco consumió su alma derrumbar_

_Hace muchísimo tiempo en algún lugar_

_Del reino de la traidora inhumanidad_

_Yacía en aquel castillo para gobernar_

_La princesa de 14 años de edad_

_._

_._

_A las 3 en punto del reloj era su ejecución._

_Cuando la campana de la iglesia iba a sonar_

_La persona a la que princesa hacían llamar_

_Se encontraba entonces solitaria en la prisión._

_._

_._

Kari la princesa malvada que en su trono poseyó el mundo y movió destruyo y robo a su antojo, ahora mismo era juzgada por aquellos que daño y agredió, siendo su castigo la muerte a manos de la guillotina la cual de un tajo acabaría con su vida juvenil.

Siendo su fin en puertas solo pudo sentir, el silencio y soledad de que iba a morir sin compañía de su fiel servidor. Tai mismo había logrado escapar…de una muerte parecida a su noble servir. Pero el ver sin actuar de cómo su princesa iba a acabar, mas dura que la muerte le parecía ser.

Envuelto en una capa y sin armadura., el pobre siervo no pudo contemplar a la que alguna vez, fue su princesa y señora pues en la cárcel esta.

La sentencia iba a cumplir él no podría hacer nada sin fallar, no tenia plan ni armas no sabia que hacer. Sin poder pensar claro la noche paso ahí, la plaza de ejecución donde Kari iba a acabar.

_._

_._

_Finalmente la hora inevitable llego._

_La campana el final de la bruja anuncio._

_._

_._

Para entonces la gente se reunión en la plaza grande ahí iba a ser. Entre la gente alguien se movió, capa negra y en sombras él se mantuvo, era Tai quien quería verla aunque fuese una vez.

Kari fue llevada hasta ahí, no había escapatoria iba a morir. Sin poder hacer mucho solo se dejo, ser llevada y puesta en posición.

_._

_._

_Y sin ver a nadie por ultima vez ella_

_Dijo lo siguiente a los demás_

.

_Ah…Es hora de la merienda…_

_._

_._

A nadie en específico vio. Más bien a cierto encapuchado quien alcanzo a verle llorar, y luego…la poderosa y pesada hoja de acero afilado cayó.

**¡SSSSSSLLLLAAAAG!**

_La maldita Flor se esta despertando_

_Con hermosos y vivo colores_

_La gente de hoy en día se referirá a ella como la única y_

_Verdadera HIJA DEL MAL…_

**FIN**


End file.
